In traditional computer-based storage systems, data is typically stored in sophisticated systems with layers of protections, backups systems, and encryption algorithms. However, today, there exist numerous environmental-based public safety hazards, such as brush fires, bio-chemical accidents or attacks, etc. Obtaining real-time and accurate information about such a hazard can be critical to containing the hazard and minimizing damage. In existing storage systems, data can still be lost as a consequence of technical failures, viruses, or unpredictable disasters. A current focus is to build a static structure that contains the data and its backup. Unfortunately, this does not help in a globally distributed networked environment. Moreover, conventional disaster recovery systems fail to protect the data from outside attacks (e.g. hackers) and natural disasters.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/856,684 (cross-referenced and incorporated above), takes a step towards avoiding data loss by providing a wireless sensor network in which a plurality of peers/motes/nodes are interconnected (e.g., on a peer-to-peer basis). To store a data set within the network, the data set is broken up into data components, which are then stored among the nodes. Storage of the data components typically occurs by following a routing path through the network according to a routing table or the like. As the path is followed, the data components are stored among the nodes. Further, each node in the network is provided with a sensor for sensing environmental factors that could impact the capability of a node to transmit or store the data components. Other examples of sensor based detection systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,169,476 B1, and 6,293,861 B1, both of which are herein incorporated by reference.
Under U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/946,714 (cross-referenced and incorporated above), a sensor network comprising a plurality of peer-to-peer nodes is provided. Each node in the network includes, among other things, a sensor for detecting environmental factors. When a potential failure is detected within a node, the node will query its neighboring nodes to determine whether they have the capability to store any data component(s) currently stored within the potentially failing node. Based on the querying, the data component(s) in the potentially failing node are copied to one or more of the neighboring nodes. Thereafter, details of the copying can be broadcast to other nodes in the network, and any routing tables that identify the locations of data components stored throughout the sensor network can be updated.
As advanced as this storage technology has become, the rise of wireless technologies and peer-to-peer delivery systems is forcing the Information Technology (IT) industry to decentralize infrastructure and its applications. Thus, the current static structure that is comprised of the traditional network, data, and applications will not help in a globally distributed sensor network environment. Even locating the hardware that supports the structure in one or multiple distributed sites will not help. Therefore, conventional IT concepts are changing to adopt a new model. Specifically, a need still exists for a data storage technology that is resilient, redundant and optimized in multi-network environment. To this extent, a need exists for a method, system and program product for deploying, allocating and providing backup for an autonomic sensor network ecosystem.